Transformers: the rouges
by Gen Dinobot 7
Summary: Four decepticons crash land on earth only to find themselves caught between a fight, wich side will they choose to fight for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: unexpected gusts

Somewhere in space a ship was heading towards earth within the ship laid four protoforms. On earth the autobots were doing the usual patrol when they happen to get contacted by Prof. Sumdac. "good to see you my friends." he said as he saw the autobots "so what's up doc." Bumblebee said "it seems that there is unknown spacecraft heading towards earth." he responded he proceeded to show them a satellite image of a ship going through earth's atmosphere. "it looks cybertronian." Prowl responded "but where is it heading." Bulkhead replied "somewhere close by." the professor said "then we'll have to find out where it'll land first, autobots roll out." Optimus ordered.

As the ship continued it's decent it shot each protoform in different directions. One landed on an island the other three land within the city. As each landed each scanned for a suitable form, the first awoke "what in primus." he said in a semi Scottish accent he then looked at his pod and saw the name Blastoff he then began to roam his new enviroment.

The next began to open "oh my aching processors." he said in a british accent. As he stepped out of the pod and also examine the data wich showed him to be Sixshot. He the ventured into the city to get better aqanted with his surroundings.

The third awoke close t a gas station and an airport "where am i?" was all he said and like the other two he checked out the pod wich held his data. His name was Octane he was the younger of the four and went to find his shipmates.

The last one forced his way out of the pod he was massive and beast like. Like the others he looked at his pod wich displayed his name and info he was Predaking. The massive warrior walked to the edge of the island to see a city "this will be interesting." he said as he transformed and took flight.

A/N: so the four are decepticons obviously but they have yet to join fully. And yes tf:prime predaking is in here. But this version is different for one he sounds like lobo from superman:the animated series and as the same attitude but is more honorable. As for the other three Sixshot and Blastoff later on act more like brothers and Octane befriends Sari and Bumblebee.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The arrival of the dragon

As the autobots searched for the four who crashed they found little evidence to where they went after they had awaken. But they were not the only ones who saw them crash flying overhead was a decepticon seeker "who in the allspark are they?" just as he asked himself he spots something flying not so far.

The dinobot's isla:

He transformed back to his robot form "where slag are the others?" he said to himself as he then hears a jet close in. Just as he was about to move the jet transforms "greetings I am Starscream." the small seeker said to the predacon "and who might you be?" he asked "the names Predaking." he told the seeker "so what do you want?" he asked "well i'm here to allow you to join my team of course." he said trying to help him with his plans. "sorry but your asking the wrong bot." he said as he walked deeper in to the island "fool how dare turn your back to Starscream." he said as he began to fire at Predaking wich did nothing. Predaking turned around and walked towards Starscream "I was hoping to have some fun today thanks for volunteering." he then grabbed the seeker by the head.

Prowl and Optimus were searching for one of the bots who crashed when they heard an explosion coming from the dinobot's island. The two managed to reach the island to see an offline Starscream drifting in the water "do you think Grimlock and the others did this?" Optimus asked just as the seeker came back online groaning in pain "it's you two." he said not to pleased.

Predaking was wondering the island look for some place he could try to make into his own little lair. But as he was wondering around he was being watched by a few other cybertronians but was soon met by one of them "well what do you know some who wants to get a beat down." as he said that the bot in front of him transformed. "me Grimlock smash!" the dinobot said as he charged at Predaking who just sidestep and tripped Grimlock. "not to bright are you." but before the to could actually fight two cyber shuri-kens hit the ground in front of the two "so your the one who did a number on Starscream." Prowl said "so your here to fight for him or what?" Predaking asked "no, I wish to talk." Prowl responded "ok, but don't try to attack me when my back is turned." he said referring to Starscream. "first who are you?" Prowl asked "my name is Predaking." he said "interesting name for one like yourself." Optimus said.

As the three talked they did not notice a certain spider transformer watching them from the trees. "so tell you guys know him?" Predaking said pointing to Grimlock who recovered as he and Prowl were talking. "yes, we brought him and two others." Prowl said "great looks like I got to share this place, anymore you need tell me?" Predaking asked but before the autobots got to say anything Blackairachnia leaped down in robot form. "I see they forgot to tell you about me." she said as she webed both autobots "well looks like things just got way more interesting." Predaking said as he eyed her. "your not to bad yourself." she said as she was walking up to him "Predaking don't let her get close to you." Prowl said before Blackairachnia webed his mouth "now that they are out of the way let me introduce myself, i'm Blackairachnia." she said trying to seduce him "interesting name." just as he said the she then try to use her spider legs to paralyze him only to have him grab them and lift her up. She was then taughst a few feet but landed safely "what do you know your not as dumb as you look." she said "I could say the same about you." he said as she charged at him. She tried to jump kick him only to be grabbed by her leg and slammed to the ground. He lift her up while she was unconscious "so Grimlock is it show me where she came from. And I gusse we'll be seeing eachother again Prowl." he said as Grimlock lead him to Blackairachnia's lab.

Blackairachnia's lab:

Predaking was working on a few things while Blackairachnia was in stasis. "ok this should improve the dinobots inteligence." he said as he was trying to make the dinobots a bit smarter. He walked up to the pods where the dinobots were in, he then heard Blackairachnia wake "what happen?" she asked "you tried to fight me but failed." Predaking replied "yes now I remember, wait what are doing here?" she asked "you were unconscious so I brought you here." he said "thanks." she said in anger "if you expect me to leave take another gusse." he said as he was almost done with his task. "what are doing?" she asked "make are friends a bit smarter." he told her as she watched him.

A/N: ok so the dinobots will have the same inteligence as they did in F.O.C, and if your wondering this story takes place around season 2. Also the next chapter will involve Sixshot.


End file.
